Be My Light
Be My Light is an insert song for Digimon Universe App Monsters. It was performed by SymaG. Japanese= 怖くはないのかって君は聞いたけど 僕はいつだって怯えてるんだよ 光って見えているのはきっと 君がいるほうだね Wake me up！　扉の向こう　手招いてる運命も 面食らっちゃうコンビネーション・プレー Be my light.　一人じゃ超えられない 借りるよ力　預けて背中 指が震えてる　だけどハートのほうが奮えてる Let's shake it down. Be my light.　傷つくことよりも 誰かが泣いてるほうがヤだね　so bright Wake me up！ You be my light. 痛くはないのかって君は聞いたけど 僕ら　誰だって傷だらけだよ 強がってみせているのさ　ずっと 不器用だからね Wake me up！　電脳グレースケールの未来予想図 塗り替えるくらいのイマジネーションで Be my light.　理屈じゃ遅すぎる 受け取ったバトン　繋いで明日を 間に合わないって思ったって　走ってみなきゃわからないさ Let's shake it down. Be my light.　溺れてしまいそうなほど 涙が気高い時もあるね　so bright Wake me up！ You be my light. いつか君が迷いそうになっても It's all right. I'll be your light. Wake me up！　覚悟はいいかい 千里眼も目移りしちゃうぐらい食らいつく センセーション・プレー！ Be my light.　一瞬だって負けられない 守るよ君を　照らして僕を 何かが終わってしまったって　全部が全部ウソじゃないさ Let's shake it down. Be my light.　二人絡まった糸 千切れる前に手繰り寄せたら　so bright Wake me up！ YOU BE MY LIGHT 絶対に　後悔はしないhttps://mojim.com/usy170515x2x2.htm |-| Romanized= Kowakunai no katte kimi wa kiita kedo Boku wa itsu datte obieterundayo Hikatte mieteiru no wa kitto Kimi ga iru hou da ne Wake me up! Tobira no mukou temaneiteru unmei mo menkuracchau Konbineishon purei Be my light! Hitori ja koerarenai Kariru yo chikara asukete senaka Yubi ga furueteru dakedo haato no hou ga furueteru Let's shake it down. Be my light! Kizu tsuku koto yori mo Dareka ga naiteru hou ga ya da ne So Bright Wake me up! You be my light! Itaku wa nai no ka tte kimi wa kiitakedo Bokura dare datte kizu-darakeda yo Tsuyo gatte misete iru no sa zutto Bukiyōdakara ne Wake me up!Den'nō gurēsukēru no miraiyosozu Nurikaeru kurai no imajinēshon de Be my light! Rikutsu ja oso sugiru Uketotta baton tsunaide ashita o Maniawanai tte omotta tte hashitte minakya wakaranai sa Let's shake it down. Be my light! Oborete shimai-sōna hodo Namida ga kedakai toki mo aru ne So bright! Wake me up! You be my light! Itsuka kimi ga mayoi-sō ni natte mo It's all right. I'll be your light. Wake me up! Kakugo wa ii ka? Senrigan mo meutsuri shichau gurai kurai tsuku Senseeshon purei Be my light! Isshun datte makerarenai Mamoru yo kimi woterashite boku wo Nanika ga owatte shimattatte zenbu ga zenbu uso jinai sa Let's shake it down Be my light! Futari karamatta ito Chirigeru mae ni tagiru yosetara So bright! Wake me up! You be my light! Zettai ni koukai wa shinai |-| English= You asked me if I wasn't scared But I am always terrified If I look as if I'm shining, It might be because That light is from you Wake me up! Even fate beckoning across the door will be taken back by our combination play Be my light! Whatever I can't reach on my own I'm borrowing your power, lend it back to me My fingers are shaking but my heart is roused Let's shake it down. Be my light! Rather than them hurting I'd hate it worse when someone else is crying. So Bright Wake me up! You be my light! You asked me if it didn't hurt, but we get hurt a lot We're all pretending to be strong but we're all really awkward Wake me up! The map anticipating the cyber grey scale's future is being altered with our imagination Be my light! It's too late for logic We've received batons linked to tomorrow I won't run if I think I won't make it. Let's shake it down. Be my light! It feels like I'm drowning in tears. But there are times when those tears are noble. So bright! Wake me up! You be my light. Even though you may get lost someday It's all right. I'll be your light. Wake me up! Are you ready? Sink your teeth in so deep, even clairvoyance is distracted by sensation play. Be my light! I won't resign for a moment I will protect you if you light my way Even if something ends, not all of it was a lie Let's shake it down. If we pull that string entwining us both in before it breaks So bright! Wake me up! You be my light! I don't want any regrets References Category:App Monsters Music Category:Music